


One Minute to Midnight

by carolej126



Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Gen, Magnificent Seven AU: ATF, New Year's Eve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-08 13:47:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18624496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolej126/pseuds/carolej126
Summary: ATF drabble.





	One Minute to Midnight

The ball continued to descend, closer and closer to the ground. 

One more minute.

Only one.

Sixty seconds before old gave way to new.

He shook his head. 

It didn’t really matter. 

Old, or new. Nothing would change.

Nothing.

By himself, or in a crowd, he would still be alone.

It was supposed to be a time for family, for friends. 

Resolutions. 

Leaving the past behind, moving into the future.

Hope.

He sighed. 

Numbers flashed. 

Fireworks sparkled. 

Pandemonium reigned.

“Happy New Year,” he muttered, raising his glass slowly, scornfully. 

And then he sighed again.

Perhaps next year would be different.


End file.
